yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight's plan/The Very First Christmas
Here is how Princess Twilight Sparkle come up with a plan to bright up Pythor P. Chumsworth's Christmas Spirit in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Later, Yuna and her friends arrives at the Castle of Friendship to tell Princes Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Princess Starlight Glimmer and Princess Trixie. Princess Twila: (panting) Hi, Mommy. Princess Yuna: (panting) Princess Twilight, We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Princess Yuna: It's Pythor. He's upset about Christmas. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: He's probably losing his Christmas Spirit, Is there anything you can do about it? Then, Twilight came up with an idea. Twilight Sparkle: I have a plan. Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Twilight? Trixie: What is your plan? Twilight Sparkle: We have to show Pythor his past, present and future by using the three of us. Princess Yuna: That's not a bad idea. Starlight Glimmer: I'd like it. Prince Sunlight: I can't wait for the best Hearth's Warming this year, Mom. Starlight Glimmer: Neither can I, Sunlight. Dusty Crophopper: Come on, Guys. Let's get everything ready for Christmas. Pedro: Right! Soon, Everyone decorated the Golden Oaks Library with colorful lights, stockings, Christmas Tree, mistletoe, billboards and other decorations. Timber Spruce (Human): Won't that be the best Christmas Yet? Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Lad. The very best. Gloriosa Daisy (Human): Couldn't wait either, Little bro. Sweetie Belle (Human): I'm so excited. Rarity (Human): As am I, Little sister. Kai: How's it coming, Nya? Nya: Pretty good, Kai. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be wonderful. SpongeBob SquarePants: It sure is, Yuna. Tyrone: All ready, Sensei. Sensei Garmadon: Very good. Sensei Yang: Now, We can be ready for a special holiday. Sensei Wu: Indeed. Skales: My wife and son are ready for a special holiday. As everyone is getting ready for Christmas and Hearth's Warming, They begin to sing "The Very First Christmas". SpongeBob and Patrick: It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday, '' Not your normal, average everyday. '' Squidward: Sounds like someone felled my old coral tree. SpongeBob, Patrick, why'd you do this to me? SpongeBob and Patrick: The world feels like it's in loverly. '' '''Squidward:' Go away before I harm you bodily! '' '''SpongeBob and Patrick:' This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me. There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, who's that under the mistletoe? Squidward: What? Who, me? Would you look at the time, I should go! Plankton: People seem a little more brotherly. Citizens: Brotherly. Mr. Krabs: Here's a special something to you from me. Citizens: To you from me. SpongeBob and Patrick: Even all the trash on Christmas, it smells so sweetly. Gary: ''Meow.'' SpongeBob and Patrick: ''This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me.'' SpongeBob: '''Yahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha! '''Squidward: What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy? SpongeBob and Patrick: Step outside, we've got something for you to see. Squidward: SpongeBob, take this stuff down immediately! SpongeBob and Patrick: Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree! All: Tonight things are as good as they seem to be! Patrick: A star on top will complete all the scenery! All: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me! This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me! The, Eevryone continued their work around the Library. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225